


which a star

by choiyoonas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choiyoonas/pseuds/choiyoonas
Summary: love and impending war are difficult to balance, especially at sixteen. or, Draco and Harry meet in the bathroom, but this time is different.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15





	which a star

**Author's Note:**

> when the red moon rises, i’ll fall into a deep sleep - dreamcatcher

The feelings come and go in waves, coursing through me as quickly as the thoughts that cloud my mind, as they often do these days. I look up, into the mirror, catching and holding the the gaze of my reflection. I see my grey eyes, sunken-in and nearly bulging from lack of sleep and proper nutrition; my pale skin, taken on a pallor; the white-blond hair, now slightly too long for Mother’s liking. I see someone I no longer recognize. Someone who’s seen too much in too short a time and will soon see even more. I look away, breaking the eye contact with myself to allow tears to fall.

I don't want to cry. To cry is to be weak, to bring shame to the Malfoy name. I’ve spent my whole life trying to life up to it, trying to live up to father’s expectations of me. I’m faced, now, with a decision no one should ever have to make. Kill Albus Dumbledore; or watch your parents die before you, too, are murdered.

My eyes drop to the sink basin, and I let myself cry. I haven’t cried in years. It seems that the weight of the past five years is getting too heavy to bear, even if i had tried to quell the effects the memories and fear had on me. When i was young and naive, i felt as though following in the footsteps of Father was, surely, what I wanted. But I don’t want it anymore; I want to be free, to let go of all the expectations.

There’s only one person who’s seen past my facade, broken the walls I built. Harry James Potter: enemy of the Dark Lord. By extension, me. I look up from the sink to see him standing behind me. My grey eyes meet his green ones. How long had he stood there, watching me? It doesn’t really matter, does it? He could’ve been there the whole time, or only for a few minutes and it wouldn’t have mattered. But only because he knew everything already.

“Draco,” He starts softly. I turn around to face him, swiping my shirt sleeve over my tear-stained face. “C’mere.”

I nod, slowly, letting myself slip into his embrace. I let him hold me, my worry and fear fading away. When he lets me go, I see pain in his eyes. The same pain that had shone in my reflection. This isn’t just about me, I realized, it’s so much bigger than that. So much bigger than two sixteen-year-olds and their forbidden love. Bigger, even, than a possible instance of murder.

‘Harry, why are you here?’ I question, tangling his fingers with mine.

‘What, can I not want to see my boyfriend?’ Harry counters. I sigh, admitting he has a point.

‘I never said that. But you know as well as I do that this,’ I gesture from myself to him, ‘is dangerous.’

‘Draco, since when have you or I ever cared about danger?’

‘You’re right.’

‘I know.’ Harry kisses me then, hands leaving mine to find my waist. He holds me firmly, as though I’d fall away if he didn’t. I suddenly felt as though I would.

‘Don’t leave me.’ I whisper in his ear. The fear has begun to creep up on me again. ‘Even if we are on the way to sure destruction.’ Harry frowns, taking my words in.

‘I know what you have to do. For Voldemort, I mean.” He says slowly, ‘Let me help you.’

‘Are you sure you can even do that?’ I ask. Harry takes my hands again, set in his resolve.

‘I love you. I’ll do everything I can to fix this.’

‘It can’t be fixed.’

‘Yes, it can. Not easily. But it can, and will.’ Our gazes meet. I see the resolution in his eyes, his expression, clear as day. Hot tears threaten fall from my eyes again. This time I can see Harry crying, too. It tears at me, seeing the bright green eyes I grew to love, fill with tears, because of me. Me. This is all my fault, isn’t it? All this pain and fear. Fear of right now, of tomorrow, of the future.

‘We can do this. We’ll fix you, we’ll fix everything. I promise.’ Harry embraces me once more. He grins dumbly at me when we pull apart, filling me with a goofy sort of reassurance. I smile quickly back, kissing him fiercely on the mouth.

‘It’s okay,’ Harry whispers when we've let go, ‘Everything is gonna be alright.’


End file.
